Lets Finish Life
by bflatgirl
Summary: Final chap up! Sequel to 'The Life We Lead'. Harry has lots of surprising news as he comes out of hospital, and he must cope with the press getting involved with everything he does. I've done it so that you don't have to read the 1st story if preffered.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Lets Finish Life

**A/N** Hey, I'm bflatgirl now, I used to be mist-of-the-night. This story is a sequel to 'The Life We Lead'. Now, I think no one really liked that story much, even though it had thousands of hits it only got 8 reviews! So what I'm going to do is make it so that you don't have to read the first one if you don't want to, basically I'll explain everything in this story that relates to the first one. But I would like it if you read the first one, you never know, you might like it! I think it was really good, but oh well! Life goes on, as does my story!! So I'll start writing it, and thanks for reading through the boring part first!!

The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter awoke one morning from uneasy dreams. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to go back to sleep, he hated to face the real world every morning he woke up.

At last he opened his eyes to see gleaming white walls, a white sink and white curtains. As he looked around, he saw he was in a small room, with windows on both sides of his bed; one looking to the outside world, and the other, he couldn't see where that led. That particular window was covered with white blinds and he couldn't see through them.

He soon realised there was a faint beeping coming from his right side. He twisted his head to see the source of it and saw a machine, with green lines moving slowly up and down. He then felt the plastic tubes coming out of him in lots of places around his body. He was in a hospital. Suddenly, as the realisation of where he was dawned on him, he realised what had happened last night as well…

There was a click and the door next to the blind covered window opened. A large woman, wearing a light blue nurse's dress and hat, walked in and saw him awake.

"Oh! Mr Potter! You're awake!" She cried.

The nurse gave him no time to speak as she ran out of the room to tell others. It had only been one night, 'there was no need for all the fuss', Harry thought to himself.

The nurse entered again, this time followed by a much older man with grey hair. The doctor took out the folder at the end of Harry's bed.

"Looks like you're going to make a quick recovery now then Mr Potter," He smiled.

Harry didn't know what was meant by that, so he smiled and the doctor placed the folder back and left.

"Mr Potter, may I just say," The Nurse said as she examined some of the machines, "I admire you."

"Why's that?" Harry croaked. Was that really his voice? So old and beaten down? He was only nineteen years old; maybe it had been more than one night since _it_ happened.

"Well, you risked your life to help us, and it took you a month to recover, a billion people in this world will want to thank you once you get out of here, so I think you need to brace yourself," The nurse explained.

"A month?!" Harry spluttered out. "I've been here a month? What happened to me?" He asked, astonished.

"Well, Mr Potter, the unspeakable curse performed by the two of you clashed in the middle, well, more towards you…" The nurse lowered her head, "We thought we were going to loose you, but I wouldn't give up! I ain't a proper doctor, Sir, but I wouldn't let the saviour of the world die!" She finished with a proud smile.

"Saviour of the earth?" Harry asked, confused. He'd thought she said the clashing curse blew up next to him.

"Yes Sir, you wouldn't give up, one last shout when You-know-who was laughing at your 'death' and he was done for. DONE FOR!" She shouted happily.

"You mean to say, I did it?" Harry couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't remember anything after the clash of the two killing curses, had he really gotten back up and done it?

"Yes, Mr Potter, can't you remember? He-who-must-not-be-named is gone, forever."

* * *

**A/N** There you are, I know it was a short chapter, but it was kind of like a prologue, like it? Hehe I did! Please review! 


	2. Reunions

**A/N** Well if you're here it means you liked the prologue, which is always good. And remember that if you haven't read the first story I will make it so that readers can understand what's going on! And thanks to my first reviewer, I appreciate you taking time to write, thanks for your comments, hope you keep reading!

Reunions

Harry and the nurse sat for quite a while talking about Harry's experiences over the last two months. About Harry finding all the Horcruxes and then tracking down Voldemort, how they met three times before he actually killed him. And all the while, Harry's memory of after the clash slowly came back.

He remembered being knocked back, seeing his life flash before his eyes. He remembered thinking that he had let everyone down, the whole world, and he thought to himself how he wouldn't ever be able to see Ginny again, after two years of being obsessed with finding Voldemort, he hadn't seen her since he said he would be back in a month or two… How little he knew back then… And as he remembered all these thoughts, he suddenly started re-living it all…

* * *

"AVADA KADAVRA!" 

The two words were shouted at the same time, by the two people that mattered the most in the world. And Harry meant it.

He clung on for dear life, pushing back at the other curse that was flying towards him. One minute the blaze was pushing towards Harry, the next, towards Voldemort. Harry pushed as hard as he could, but he was losing his mind, it was wandering in places far away from the hatred he held, it was with Ginny, Ron and Hermione, he wondered what they were doing now, he had been told they were working for the order, but where? He hoped they were ok…

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, about ten metres away from where he has been standing. There was smoke all around, he could hardly see, he felt like he was going to die. As he struggled for his last breath, a single breath longer, he thought how the wizarding and muggle world alike would both now crumble, all because he couldn't keep his mind on the task in hand, he had to think of Ginny, oh, Ginny… He'd never see her again now for sure, that life was a dead memory, lost in the many memories he had of hate, death, heartbreak, all caused by one man, who was laughing at him this very second.

"No," Harry said to himself.

He stood up in all the smoke, ready to be struck straight back down, but he didn't care. He pointed his wand the direction he heard laughing, for it was only him and Voldemort, the two men that started it would finish it, die together.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry shouted, suddenly the laughing stopped and he heard a thud on the floor. Voldemort was dead, and Harry fell on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"That's an amazing story!" The nurse said, astonished at the bravery of Harry's story. "To think, you spend two years trying to find Horcuxes to kill his soul, then he almost kills you, and you think of a loved one to save your own life…" 

She trailed off. Harry had not actually used the word 'Ginny' when telling the story, he wanted no one to know about his love for her until he knew she was alive.

"Has anyone come to see me while I've been here?" Harry asked, as to get his question subtly answered for him.

"Yes, three people have been here everyday, but we haven't been able to let them in. We were under strict orders that you weren't to be bothered except by me!" Her face lit up at her importance, but Harry was more interested in the three people.

"Did they leave names?" He asked, his voice raising.

"Yes, I got to know them quite well," The nurse replied, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

* * *

"Ginny," She moaned and turned over, "Ginny!"

Ron Weasley shook his sister awake. She looked up at him in the darkness.

"What time is it?" She croaked after a long sleep.

"Half six," Ginny groaned and put her head back under her pillow, "But Ginny! If you'd just listen to me…"

"I want sleep!" She said from under her pillow.

"Well Harry's not sleeping, he's not lazy!" Ron shouted in a whisper to her.

As quick as lightening Ginny's head popped out from under the pillow.

"He's awake?!"

She jumped from her bed at her brothers nod of the head, pulled open her curtains and ran to get changed, then realised she may as well do it with her wand, it was a lot quicker.

"Come on! She shouted at her brother, please let's go!" She pleaded.

"Well actually I thought I might make toast!" Ron said sarcastically.

Ginny pulled him out of the room, out of their house and they apparated outside the hospital where Harry laid unsuspecting in his bed. They made their way to his room, of which the blinds were closed so they couldn't see him. By this time it was seven o'clock, in the morning, and Ron doubted whether he would even be awake.

"Maybe we should leave it a bit, you know, I'll ring Hermione," He suggested, thinking that Harry wouldn't want to see them without Hermione, so that the whole trio could be together again.

Ginny nodded in agreement, however she was not really listening to the idea of calling Hermione, she was just interested in the not seeing him part. They had gotten all the way there, all be it in the space of half an hour, but she had suddenly realised how awkward this meeting would be. She had not seen Harry for just over two years; she needed to tell him so much stuff, important stuff at that, so many life issues that had affected HER life in the two years that had past. But how on earth to tell him after all that he had been through?

After their small, but still intimate, relationship in Harry's sixth year, Ginny's fifth, she could hardly get over him leaving, and it was even worse when he didn't come back. He had told her he would be back in a matter of months, then a long year rolled past, and the news of Dumbledore's death took the wizarding world by storm. They had met with Voldemort, not on purpose, he had just been there, and decided to finish Dumbledore off apparently, but then again eye witnesses for the Daily Prophet are nothing to go by.

Ginny and everyone on the good side thought that Harry was dead as well then, or that Voldemort had taken him to torture him, because he just disappeared after Dumbledore's death. Ginny had at least gotten a letter once every two months until then, then there was nothing, for a long, dragging year, nothing, not s single sign. When people finally sound him unconscious she guessed that for that previous year he was just heavily in hiding, no one would want to cross Voldemort with Dumbledore gone.

So after everything that had happened in the past two years for Harry, it was going to be hard enough just seeing Ginny, let alone hearing all her news.

She sat down in a chair after Ron had walked off to call Hermione, only to find both of them walking up to her two minutes later.

At Ginny's puzzled look, Hermione said, "I got a phone call; I was already on my way upstairs, getting ready to ring you two."

"Shall we go in then?" Ron said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, I thought, it's a bit early isn't it?" Ginny said nervously.

"Ginny, you'll have to see him sometime, why don't you get it done with now?" Hermione said comfortingly, patting her on the shoulder.

"She's right Gin, I know you can do it, you're stronger than this," Ron said taking the other shoulder and pulling her gently through the door to Harry's room.

It seemed he was already awake. Harry was staring out of the window into the dim light sky. At the click of the door behind Hermione, he turned to look at them.

"Hi," He said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N** Hmmm, well I hope you liked it, it seems a bit al over the place to me, I'm really sorry about it. I will accept criticisms if you want to send any, but I want to write the next chapter now, so please review and thanks for reading. 


	3. Almost Confessions

**A/N** Can't think of anything to say so here's the next chapter hehe.

Almost Confessions

There was an awkward silence in the room, it filled Harry with worry, did he look bad? Why weren't they answering him?

"Hi," He repeated.

Hermione burst into tears and Ron smiled wider than Harry had ever seen.

"Mate!" Ron said while walking up to him. "You're ok; you saved us, you…"

"Ron!" Hermione croaked out, "He doesn't want to hear any of this now! Oh, Harry!" She ran up to his bed and gave him the biggest hug she could muster, and cried some more.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said quietly. He was happy that his two best friends were now talking to him freely, but what of the red head beauty standing in the corner of the room, staring out of the window with her arms folded?

"How are you Harry? How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, oblivious to his concern for Ginny.

"I'm feeling much better now that you guys are here, and, knowing that he's gone…" Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled at the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry, you saved us, you saved the world!" She burst into tears again and Ron hugged her close to him.

Harry smiled at the two of them, wondering what had happened with them in the past two years. Then he looked across to Ginny, who was staring out of the window. She had changed so much. She was so much taller than when he last saw her and, to be honest, look at those breasts! She really had grown up, and to think about it, Hermione had as well, but he wasn't going back there again, after all the fiasco in his sixth year at school. By the time he had left with Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron had finally got together, and so had he and Ginny… So why was she not happy to see him?

"Erm, Ron, why don't we go and get a drink?" Hermione said, seeing Harry watching Ginny.

"But…" Hermione cut him off by elbowing him in the side and looking at Ginny. "Oh, yeah, I'm thirsty; we'll see you in a bit mate, ok?" He said to Harry.

"Yeah sure," Harry waved them both goodbyes as they walked out of the room. And there it was again, that awkward silence.

He lay there for a while, waiting patiently for Ginny to talk, but she just stood and looked out of the window. Why was she here if she didn't want to talk to him?

"Ginny?" Harry said after five minutes.

"I've missed you Harry," She said without looking at him.

"Well, I've missed you too…" Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong; first she didn't speak, then she jumped into a sort of important conversation without even looking at him. What had happened over the two years with her?

"I wished everyday for you to come home and see me," She continued, still not looking at him.

"You know I couldn't," Harry replied. Was this the reason he wasn't looking at her? She was mad at him? "Ginny, are you angry with me?"

"No," She replied, "You're right, I did know you couldn't come to see us, but, I just, wished you could… I was kidding myself really…"

"Ginny, please, look at me," Harry begged.

She sighed and slowly turned to face him. Oh, those eyes, what on earth had happened to her? Sure, she had grown up, but she was paler now, her eyes were filled with hate and sadness. He had no idea what had gone on in their lives, he used to send letters to let them know he was ok, but told Ginny not to reply, and then he stopped sending letters anyway. He really had no idea what their life was like. He had expected the three of them to come in and be happy and joyful, he hadn't expected any of them to just stare at him the way they did, or for Hermione to not be able to stop crying, or certainly not for Ginny not to say anything.

"Ginny…" He started, but he didn't really know what he was going to say.

Then, to Harry's utter surprise, Ginny burst into tears.

"Ginny!" Harry stammered out of bed, only to hit the floor immediately.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny wiped her tears and ran over to him.

"Ouch," Harry said simply. Ginny gave a little giggle as she helped Harry back into his bed. As he eyed her he smiled. It was so good to see her laugh.

"Your legs obviously aren't working yet," Ginny said, putting the cover back over Harry, "You have been in a bed for a month."

"Or maybe, I'm just too blown away by your beauty," Harry said.

Ginny laughed again, elating Harry's feelings. "You haven't gotten any better at chat up lines then?"

"Oi you!" Harry said, reaching over to tickle her. This was like the old Ginny he knew.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much, I've really needed you," She said sadly.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny paused and stood up from the bed where she was sitting next to Harry, going to stand by the window again. She stood there looking out, with her arms folded.

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"Well, Harry, you know we were together before you left?" Ginny said, turning to look at him.

"How could I forget?" Harry smiled.

"Well, that night was, special to me," She continued.

"More than special to me Ginny, bloody amazing!" He said cheekily.

"Yes Harry, but…"

The door suddenly opened and the Nurse walked in.

"Oh, sorry dears, I just need to check on Harry," She apologised walking over to him.

"I'm fine, now we were just talking," Harry urged her to go away, but she wouldn't take the hint.

"I'm sorry Sir, I need to check your water level, and we are going to try walking," She explained.

"It's ok, I'll go," Ginny said from the corner.

"No, no! Don't, it won't take long!" Harry pleaded.

"No Harry, I have to go do some stuff at home, I'll see you later, I promise," She said without a backwards glance and walked out.

Once outside the door, she felt her pulse, it was racing like a bird in flight. She was so glad the Nurse had come in; she couldn't bare the thought of Harry's reaction of the news, simply because she had no idea of what it would be like. When she saw Ron and Hermione sitting on a chair looking at her disapprovingly, she knew they could tell she hadn't told him, and she walked off, out of the hospital and apparated back to the burrow.

* * *

Once Harry's anger had died down later that day, he realised something which wasn't right about his meeting with Ginny. It was April, so Ginny should have been at Hogwarts, yet she said she had something to do at home, at the Burrow. This thought puzzled Harry for a while, but then he realised that it had been a month since Voldemort was killed, so Hogwarts was probably not even running. And Ron and Hermione weren't there either, so he put it down to that and forgot about it, for the time being.

* * *

**A/N **Hmmm, I don't know what's wrong with me you know, I'm not liking this chapter either, if anyone has any ideas how to help me please say, I don't mind constructive criticism! Please review and help! 


	4. Unnerving Memories

**A/N** Hey, thanks to all three reviewers! To the latest two of you, well, I'm not going to answer your comments, you will find out half of it in this chapter, and the rest in the next chapter… Hope you like it!! Thank you so much for reviewing! xxx

Unnerving Memories

Harry stood in the cold outside the Burrow. He had left the hospital one week after he woke up. And what a terrible week it had been. Reporters were in his room almost every hour of every day. All from different Wizarding Newspapers, and it had just about made Harry go crazy. In the little time they got between reporters coming in, he and the Nurse had practiced walking and now his legs were back to normal. So he had discharged himself from the hospital and come here, where he knew he would be away from the madness, at least for a little while.

Harry walked up to the door of the house and knocked firmly three times. He heard footsteps walking quickly to the door.

"Who could this be? Are you expecting anyone dear?" He heard Mrs Weasley shout to someone inside. And then the door opened.

"Hello," Harry smiled at her.

"Oh Harry dear!" She exclaimed and burst into tears. Well, at least Harry was used to that now.

"Harry, how good to see you looking so well!" Mr Weasley said walking to the door. "Come in, come in!" He gestured for Harry to sit down in the living room. "Come on dear, calm down," He said to Mrs Weasley, walking her into the room behind Harry. "Yes, I know it's a miracle, I know," He rolled his eyes at Harry, who tried to hide his laugh.

"I'm sorry Harry, dear, I just haven't seen you for so long," Mrs Weasley pulled herself together and said, "Oh my, you have got bigger haven't you! How you've grown while in hiding, I don't know, you can't have had proper food for months!"

"Dear!" Mr Weasley warned.

"I'm sorry Harry, but would you like something to eat? Maybe some bacon? Sausages? Beans?" Mrs Weasley tempted, but she didn't have to ask twice.

"Yes please," Harry asked politely.

"I'll go and rustle something up then," She said walking into the kitchen. And then Harry heard, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny! Harry's here!"

As Mr Weasley read the last paragraph of a news article, Harry looked around the house. It was just as he remembered, the walls the same colour, the sofa and chairs the same, everything was perfect. Until his eyes fell upon something very strange in the corner of the room, a baby's cot.

"Mr Weasley…" Harry was about to ask about the cot when Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the room.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and ran over to him. "We're so sorry we didn't see you again after last week!"

"Yeah, we tried, but they wouldn't let us in, said that the press was more important!" Ron exclaimed madly.

"It's ok, I figured that would happen, don't worry about it," Harry replied. "You ok Ginny?" He asked looking at her sitting on the floor.

She looked up at him, and to his shock, there was fear in her eyes, more fear that he had seen for a while, well, since he last saw anybody before he went into hiding. "Yes, I'm fine," She replied, her eyes speeding in every direction of the room, as if they were looking for something.

"So, Harry, may I ask you a question?" Mr Weasley asked after putting his paper down.

"Erm, yes," Harry answered.

"I'm sure you've had this question asked enough over the past week, and I hear you haven't been telling anybody, but, where did you vanish to Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Dad!" Ron shouted at him, "That's none of your business, if Harry doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't have to!"

"I'm sorry to be rude, it's just, no one really knows how it happened…" Mr Weasley looked away.

"Dad, don't," Ginny warned this time.

"We were curious Harry, we were all very close to Dumbledore…" He finished off.

This time there was no protest from any of them to Mr Weasley, which signalled to Harry that they all wanted to know, but none of them wanted to push it out of him. He looked around, unsure of what to say. It was true, they were all very close to Dumbledore, and every one of the reporters had asked him the very same question, 'How did he die? Where did you go afterwards?' and he hadn't answered any of them. But the Weasley's were special, they deserved to know.

"Well, I, it's, hard…" Harry spluttered. He could hardly think about it, he hated himself for it.

"Harry dear, you don't need to tell us," Harry looked up at Mrs Weasley who had walked in shortly before.

"Well," Harry gulped as Mrs Weasley sat down, "It was a year ago now, wasn't it?" Everyone in the room nodded sympathetically. Although, Harry remembered it as it were yesterday…

"We were in a place, I don't even know where, Dumbledore took me there when there were only two Horcruxes left to find. It was raining, no, it was a storm, and we were on a sea edge. He said to me, 'You see that blue light in the distance? Well that's it, it's Hufflepuff's cup. You need to get it Harry, summon a broom and fly to get it.' So that's just what I did, I flew over to it, and the trap was, it was a bewitched Whale, jumping out of the water to swallow me whole as I got close to the cup. I looked back to Dumbledore as I finally reached the cup, but, he wasn't there… Someone else was… A tall, hooded man, I knew it was him, I knew it was Voldemort and I just, stopped… I was cowering, a stupid coward behind a rock. Then the next thing I knew there was a scream, a terrified, old, aching scream…" Harry trailed off and fell onto the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny ran over to him, "You don't have to say anymore Harry, you don't have to, we're ok, you don't have to speak," She comforted him, while placing him back on the chair and while Hermione rushed to get him water.

"It shook me, I was in pain," Harry continued.

"Harry stop," Ron said, only to see Harry shake his head.

"I looked above the rock and, and Dumbledore was on the ground, shaking and jerking, Voldemort with his wand out pointing at him and laughing. I couldn't stand it, Dumbledore's screams hurt me, ripped into me… I felt like I was going mad."

Harry stopped for many minutes, in a daze, not looking anywhere but seeing everything. The Weasley's and Hermione looked at him in fear, never before had they seen Harry act like this.

"Harry dear, maybe you should get some sleep," Mrs Weasley said.

Then the screaming stopped and Harry came out of his daze.

The abrupt change of expression on his face threw all everyone, and when Harry continued, they were all rather worried.

"My broom was gone, so I ran, I sprinted towards them, rage in my mind, I wanted to kill him then and there, I've never felt like that before. My wand was out but I was falling over because the rocks were slippery, every time I shot at him I missed because I slipped. He was laughing, louder and louder. The rain was falling harder, the sea was lashing onto all of us, trying to pull us in, and when I finally got a clear shot, he said it, he said it before me. And then he was gone. And the screaming stopped. And I fell onto the ground next to him. He was stone cold, his eyes open but dead. And all because I was a coward. I hid, instead of trying to save him I hid like a coward!" Harry looked around, everyone of them was crying, and it took a while for him to notice, that he was crying more than all of them. "And the worst part of it was, I knew I had to go, I had to hide again, because I knew if I didn't Voldemort would catch me off guard. So I apparated back somewhere I knew people would find him, and then I left, before anyone saw me, and, I didn't see another soul apart from Voldemort until I woke up in hospital last week. But before I left, I promised Dumbledore I would get him, get him and kill him, not for myself, but for him."

Harry didn't know if they were crying because of the story or for him, but he didn't care either way.

"Harry, you should get some sleep," Mr Weasley suggested after he blew his nose.

"I don't want to sleep, I'm totally awake," Harry replied, not caring about his rudeness. "There is something I'd like to ask though," He carried on, remembering what he wanted to say earlier, before Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in.

"What's that then Harry?" Mr Weasley asked, as no one else was quite fit for talking yet.

"Why is there a cot in the corner of the room?"

The room suddenly went silent, there were no more sniffs of cries or heavy breathing, just silence.

"You, you don't know?" Mr Weasley asked, obviously surprised about something.

"Know what?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"I'm going to get a drink," Ron said and walked out.

"Me too," Hermione said, following him.

"I am rather thirsty, are you thirsty Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked as she walked out as well, quickly followed by Mr Weasley.

Harry looked from Ginny to the door and back again, realization drowning his face. Ginny breathed deeply as she looked at the floor.

"Ginny, why is there a cot in the corner of the room?"

**A/N** Ohhh!! I liked this chapter much better, I must have been in the mood for this one yay! Well, I hope you liked it as much as I did, and we'll see who's cot it is in the next chapter shall we?? Please review!


	5. Full Confessions

Full Confessions

She sat there, looking at the floor. Her stupid father, she could slap him one right now! She hadn't had time to tell Harry, and this was certainly not how she wanted him to find out.

Why did everyone leave the room? Why was she not looking at him? Why was there a cot in the room? As everybody left, it dawned on him, but, it can't have been true, that couldn't be the reason…

"Ginny, why is there a cot in here?" Harry asked again.

"I didn't want you to find out like this…" She replied, looking up, wet-faced.

"Don't cry about it, just tell me what's going on," He said, getting angry.

"I tried to tell you last week, but I got kicked out," Ginny tried.

"You didn't get kicked out! I told you to stay! You left!" Harry shouted, not caring that this was someone else's house.

"Harry please!" Ginny shouted back.

There was a pause, a silence that lingered for longer than it needed to, just raising the tension in the room.

"Do I have a baby Ginny?" He asked quietly.

She looked up quickly at him, for the first time since everyone else had left, her expression distraught.

"No," She whispered.

That wasn't what Harry had been expecting. He sat back in his chair and sighed. He didn't know what to feel. He rubbed his scar on his head, just out of habit in exasperation, and bubbled with anger inside. What on earth had she done while he was away? It wasn't his baby, so whose was it? He promised her he'd still love her when he got back, but she goes and breaks his heart and has a baby with another person? He couldn't bear to look at her again after that. Now he knew why she wouldn't look at him in the hospital, she had a guilty conscience.

"Harry, times were bad," Ginny started but Harry got up without a word and walked out of the room. "Harry!" She called after him.

As he walked out of the room and through the kitchen he saw the remaining Weasley's and Hermione sitting at the table, silently staring at him.

Ginny followed in close pursuit to explain to him, but Hermione caught her arm before she went up the stairs.

"Maybe you should let him get his head round it first? Talk to him later?" She suggested.

Ginny nodded slowly and sat on a chair, comforted by her family.

Harry however, was upstairs in Ron's room. He couldn't bear it anymore. He'd lost his parents, his Godfather, Dumbledore, and now the will to live. He'd lost the love of his life to another guy because 'times were bad'. He looked around the room, somewhere he hadn't been for way over two years. But it was still the same, pictures of Quidditch teams everywhere, and the odd picture of the whole Weasley family. Then, on the desk next to the window, he saw a picture of him and Ginny. When it was taken he didn't know, but they both looked quite young, not yet in love. Harry picked up the picture and threw it across the room with all his mite, breaking the frame it was in. He flopped down onto Ron's bed, and cried, about everything, everything that was wrong with his life.

* * *

"Harry? Mate, wake up," He heard Ron's voice from afar and opened his eyes. "You ok?" Ron asked.

"What do you think?" He replied moodily.

"It wasn't her fault you know, there was nothing she could do about it," Ron explained sitting down on the end of the bed.

Harry looked at him with disbelief, he really thought there was nothing she could do about having a baby? How about not having sex in the first place?

"Ron, this has broken my heart, I know it sounds soft but it's true," Harry said sadly.

"I know mate, it broke all of our hearts," Ron replied.

"Why couldn't she just tell me?"

"You told her not to reply when you wrote to her," Ron answered.

"But something that important!" Harry punched the wall with his hand, only to regret it afterwards.

"Last month was a shock mate, he did it to get to you, but you never found out," Ron explained.

"Who did it? Was she raped?" Harry asked, his anger bubbling up again.

"Raped? What mate, I…" Ron got cut off by Ginny entering the room.

"Can I talk to Harry please?" She said to her brother.

Ron left without another word to confuse the situation more, but he thought he understood what was wrong now, and Harry had gotten the completely wrong impression.

After Ron had shut the door behind him, Ginny looked at Harry looking at her with sad eyes. She sat next to him on her brothers bed and sighed.

"Harry, I'm sorry I never wrote to you to tell you, you just told me not to write to you," Ginny explained, "And I thought, foolish as it was, that it might be a nice surprise for you when you got back."

"What?" Harry turned and looked at her with a look of disgust on his face, "A surprise? Yeah it was that alright, but nice?"

Ginny looked at him, totally confused.

At her odd look he explained himself. "Ginny, I come back to see the love of my life for the second time in two years, and I find a baby cot, then she tells me that its not my baby sleeping in it!"

"What? Harry!" Ginny finally realised what all the confusion was about, he had totally the wrong idea. Tears flooded into her eyes instantly, "Harry, Jamie was your baby!"

"Jamie? My baby… was?" Harry repeated most of Ginny's sentence before it sunk in. He _was _a dad, but, that word, was…

"Harry, your son's dead," Ginny burst into tears, uncontrollable fits of tears, rolling down her face.

Harry stared at her, half registering what she'd said, it was all so much to take in. He didn't even put an arm around her; he stared into the floor, the walls, anywhere but at her. It can't have been true, he'd had a son, never met him, and then, he'd died? But, how?

"Ginny! Oh Ginny," Hermione had waked in, not noticed by Harry, who was still staring at the wall. Hermione put her arms around Ginny and comforted her.

"Did she tell you then, Harry? Are you ok Harry?" Hermione looked at him after calming Ginny down a bit. He'd gone ghostly white, and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Tell me she's lying," Harry shook his head as he said it.

"She's not Harry, it's true, I'm so, so sorry," Hermione moved over to him to hug him, but he shifted away.

"How did he die?" Harry asked, still not looking at either of them, now that Ginny was not crying anymore.

"I, I think that doesn't matter now Harry," Hermione said gently.

"It was him wasn't it, Voldemort," Harry's anger reared up inside him, he wanted to go, find him and kill him, over and over again, just do something to make his pain go away. Voldemort had killed his child.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

He suddenly stood up from the bed and walked out of the room without a word. The two girls looked at each other and followed him out.

He walked into the living room and straight up to the cot where his baby had once laid.

"Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley said from behind him.

Without turning round, and while the tears were running down his face, he said quietly, "I'll go and stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a while."

"You don't have to do that mate, there's room here," Ron said sympathetically.

"No, I'll go," Harry replied, picking up his trunk, "Just for a while."

And with that, he walked out of the door, out of the house, with all the Weasley's staring at him.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "Don't go," She pleaded as he turned around.

Harry looked at her and tried a smile, "Just for a while," and he apparated off to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading people! Poor Harry huh? But I bet you guys thought that was a cool twist! His little son is dead!! But how?!?! Find out next chapter! 


	6. More Misery

**A/N** Thanks to more people reviewing!! It makes me feel so special!!! But anyway, Harry's having a bit of a situation, so I'll go ahead and expand it shall I??

More Misery

Harry woke up, two weeks after he had found out about his son. He still found it hard to even think about it, he had had a son, but the worst part was thinking about _why_ he had been taken from him.

When Harry had left the Burrow that day, he had gone to the Leaky Cauldron, told Tom to have a room ready for him for when he got back and walked out, ignoring the questions from Tom and the people running up to him trying to talk to him. Harry walked for at least six hours after that, long after sunset, and he had no idea where he was going. Soon he found himself in a secluded field somewhere, far from everywhere, and doubted if he was going to ever go back. He thought to himself, 'maybe if I stay here for a few months, I'll wither away and no one will notice?' But then he realised that was a bit of a stupid idea, seeing as though he saved the world, someone was bound to notice he'd disappeared again. So Harry sat in the field for hours, and stammered back into the pub when the sun was rising, looking dishevelled and tired, for he had been awake the whole time, hardly blinking, with his son swimming through his head, he didn't even know what he looked like.

Harry laid in bed for a few minutes planning out his day. Since he hadn't been to the Weasley's house since that day, he always had to make plans for his days, otherwise he'd have nothing to do, and no way to get away from the press, who still hadn't had a full interview with him. All the reporters ever got out of him was 'no comment' or 'leave me alone' or even something that is not repeatable in a civilised place.

Harry soon had had a shower and was down the stairs into the main bar of the building, and regretting his decision to come down so late in the morning.

"Mr Potter! Please take a few moments to answer some questions!"

"Mr Potter, would you like a drink?"

"Mr Potter! Where did Dumbledore die?"

"Mr Potter, I admire you."

"Mr Potter! How did it feel to know you saved the world?"

Mr Potter Mr Potter Mr Potter, that's all he ever got these days. He hated people calling him that for a start, but dozens of people at once? It made him feel so, fatherly… At least at the Weasley's house he wouldn't have been treated like this.

That's when he decided. He changed his plan for the day and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, and apparated to the Weasley's house for one last time.

* * *

"Oh, Harry, dear. Come in," Mrs Weasley closed the door behind Harry, "Would you like to see…" She trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say. 

"Can I talk to Ginny?" Harry said with a gruff voice that made Mrs Weasley jump.

"Yes dear, I'll just get her," She turned around to see Ginny standing on the bottom most stair in the hallway.

"Can we go upstairs?" Harry asked looking at her.

Ginny nodded silently and they walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room, which was unoccupied. They sat down next to each other on her bed and sat in stony silence. Harry waited for Ginny to say something, but no words came, so he started.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you for a while," He said quietly.

"That's ok, I'm just glad you're here now," Ginny replied equally as quietly.

They sat in silence for minutes more, each willing the other to speak.

"Ginny," Harry started, "I want to know, what happened, exactly. Please. Why aren't you at Hogwarts? Or Ron or Hermione?"

"We couldn't face going back, not with you in hospital, we weren't sure if you were going to come out alive, and Hogwarts has too many memories of you, and us, and, Dumbledore," Ginny paused after saying this to see Harry flinch, almost like people used to flinch at the word 'Voldemort'. "I don't think I'll ever go back, I've been through too much."

Instantly after saying this, Ginny regretted it. The look on Harry's face was indescribable apart from, 'if looks could kill, Ginny would have been stone cold on the floor by now'.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly, "I didn't…"

"Forget it!" Harry's tone was louder than he had expected it to be and it made Ginny jump with fright. "Ginny, just tell me what happened," He said more calmly.

"It's har…" She bit her tongue before the entire word came out of her mouth, she would have regretted that as well. "I mean, I've never had to explain it before so it might, take a while." Harry nodded in agreement; he went through the same thing while telling them all about Dumbledore's death. "Well, when I found out I was pregnant, it was about two months after you left that I actually admitted it to myself, I told Hermione, and she was her usual self and was all dramatic about it. Saying that I should get rid of it because it could have been Malfoy's, remember?" Harry shuddered as he remembered finding out that Ginny had basically been raped by Draco Malfoy. "Well, I had a test done and it turned out it was your baby, protection must have split… But anyway, I said I was going to keep him, because, oh Harry, it was the strangest feeling," Ginny took his hand without noticing, "He was inside of me, and it was like a part of you was there, and you were with me. I'd never kill anything that was a part of you."

Ginny wiped the tears away from her cheeks and let go of Harry's clammy hand.

Sniffing, she carried on, "But anyway, since I wasn't going to get rid of it, I had to tell my parents, and at first they went crazy, but then I told them the child was yours, and my dad kind of, went silent, and my mum said it was ok, because she 'knew' that we were in love from the first day we… met… Harry?"

He didn't even realise he was doing it, but Harry was crying. He didn't know why, because nothing in this story was sad, so far. He gestured for Ginny to go on.

"Well, they told me I had to come home from Hogwarts, and it was a hard decision to make, but I wanted my, our, baby, so I came home the night after telling them. I had the baby and…"

"Do people know, that I have, had, a child?" Harry cut in.

Ginny shook her head, "No, people thought I came home because a member of my family got killed and I couldn't handle it, but Ron could, he had to put on an act in school like he was devastated but wanted to carry on. So the only people in the world that know about our baby are you, Hermione and my family."

"But Voldemort knew; how did he find out when I didn't even know?" Harry wondered out loud.

"I've never thought about that actually, maybe a Death Eater told him?" Ginny suggested.

"No, otherwise the Death Eater would have told he world, unless Voldemort told him or her not to."

"There's so many possibilities Harry, it doesn't make any difference now, does it? Our baby's gone, and he's not coming back," Ginny said this last sentence with so much venom in her voice that it startled Harry, he'd never known her so angry. She crumbled into a fit of tears, and for the first time in over two years, Harry hugged her, so close to him like his life depended on it.

"Ginny, how did it happen?" Harry asked, already thinking he knew the answer.

"Well, he was eighteen months old and, and one night we all got woken up by people breaking in, Ron must have run into Hermione's room, and I was all alone holding Jamie, and the next thing I knew, there were two death eaters in my room telling me to hand over the baby so no one got hurt. I wouldn't even speak to them, let alone hand over my little boy! Then, the stupid prat, Ron ran in and cursed one of them! Which obviously made the other retaliate, and when the other one woke up, I didn't realise and he just took Jamie from me and jumped out of the window. I screamed thinking they both must be dead but when I looked out of the window he was flying away on a broom, closely followed by the other who had pushed past me. So I was crying and being totally useless when Ron pulled me off the floor, pulled me down the stairs and onto a broom. Hermione was with us, and she was also crying," Ginny paused for a moment after her long monologue.

"Ginny, please just tell me how he died," Harry said impatiently.

Ginny looked at him sadly for a moment, and then said, "I can't Harry, it's horrible."

"Please, I need to know," Harry said.

Ginny sighed and continued. "Well, we followed them all the way to a random place, I don't know where it was, and, and we found You-know-who… Torturing him!" She sniffed and gulped back tears. "It was horrible Harry, my baby was on the floor, screaming, louder than he'd ever screamed at all, and then…"

"Yes?"

"And then the screaming stopped, and I begged him to let Jamie go, take me instead. Ron and Hermione were fighting Death Eaters. And Voldemort said, he said, 'I had no use but to stop." So I looked down at him, and he wasn't breathing, my little boy was dead. He'd been tortured to death, and HE was laughing, laughing at me crying! My poor little boy. My poor, poor little boy…"

"Who were the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, completely calm and without a single tear anymore.

"Well, I don't know, they were masked!" Ginny replied in between tears. "But one was a woman!" She added with so much hate that her ears went red, like Ron's.

"I bet I know who they were," Harry pondered.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked wearily, tears dying off.

Harry stayed silent.

"Harry, don't do anything stupid," She said slowly.

Once again, Harry said nothing and left the room without a backwards glance. He was going to leave this house, forever. Because he doubted he would ever get back. The wizarding world would have to survive without him from now on. He disapparated from the Burrow, ignoring the calls from Mrs Weasley and Ginny. After he had left, he regretted it a little, for he would never see either of them again. Never again would he see anyone again.

* * *

**A/N** Long chapter! But I think it was pretty good. I was disappointed with the start, but hey, we get over these things, after a bad chapter comes a good one, that's what I say…… 


	7. The Forgotten Death Eaters

**A/N** Thanks to more reviews! Or is it the review? I duno but thanks anyway!!

The Forgotten Death Eaters

Harry apparated outside their house, he'd never been here before, but he already loathed it with a passion. The outside was dark and dreary, just like the family, and the plants, of the few there actually were, were all either dead, or dying. This family seemed to like death very much, and Harry wondered why on earth the whole lot of them were locked up in Azkaban already.

He knocked hard on the black, wooden door. And to his great distaste, Draco Malfoy came to the door.

Malfoy looked at Harry in a manner of disgust, and simply said, "Yes?"

"I want to see your father," Harry said stonily.

"Why?" Malfoy replied nosily.

"That's none of your business," Harry said, looking behind Malfoy to see…

"Now now Draco, be nice."

Luscious Malfoy pushed his son out of the doorway to stand above Harry. However he was only above him because Harry was on steps, and one step lower than him.

"You wish to see me?" He said drearily.

"Alone, inside," Harry answered.

Luscious raised an eyebrow at him, but moved aside, obviously considering the fact that this boy had killed whom he considered, 'the greatest wizard there was'.

Luscious led Harry to a room at the front of the house, with dark green walls and a picture of a person Harry didn't know on the far wall.

Harry decided to get straight to the point in hand.

"You led my son to death," He half said, half whispered.

To Harry's great surprise, the eldest Malfoy laughed at him. "Oh dear, finally got there have we?" Harry drew his wand out of his pocket. "Oh stop trying to be heroic Potter!" Luscious shouted at him. "It wasn't me who went to take your, thing."

"Oh so who was it then? Not you and your lovely Bellatrix Lastrange?" Harry spat at him sarcastically.

"Oh no, as a matter of fact it wasn't her either, The Dark Lord wouldn't have trusted her with something like that, no, though he should have, it would have been better to choose us," Malfoy explained.

Harry was getting a bit confused by this conversation, because it actually seemed like Malfoy was telling the truth.

At Harry's strange look, he went on. "No, it was two other Death Eaters, one called Amelia Padre and the other, Fredrick Jilts. Goodness knows why he chose them; they completely messed up the whole thing. First Fred knocks things over in the kitchen, and then Amelia jumps out of the window and almost kills the brat anyway!"

Harry almost lunged forward at his son being called a brat, but then he thought better of it. He had expected to die today, but not with someone who wasn't responsible for Jamie's death; he wanted to take those people with him.

"Where are they? These Death Eaters?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dead, I killed them, with Bella actually," Malfoy replied with no hint of guilt.

"Why?" Harry asked, shocked.

"They led the enemy to the Dark Lord, so he had to change position, which made him bump straight into you, and which led to… his death."

Luscious said the last two words with emphasis and looked Harry right in the eyes. Harry started to sweat, he hadn't once thought about the fact that he had killed this mans idol. Luscious must have been burning to kill him then and there. But he didn't want to die that way.

"So you killed them because they were stupid?" Harry asked, trying to take his mind off the fact that he had killed Voldemort.

"Yes, that's the short of it," He replied.

A burning anger ran through Harry then. There was no one left to hurt for the dying of his baby. Nothing left to take his anger out on.

He sighed and put his wand back in his pocket.

"I suggest you leave now, Potter," Malfoy said quietly.

Harry nodded quickly and turned to leave, sensing Malfoy's want to kill him.

He walked quickly out into the hall and out of the front door, sensing rather than seeing Malfoy's eyes watching him from the window. As soon as he was on the concrete path he disapparated from the scene.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron said about five minutes later when Harry returned to the Burrow, "Are you ok?" 

Harry stared glumly at Ron, he didn't think he'd ever be 'ok' again.

"Malfoy didn't take Jamie that night," He sighed and walked into the living room, which was strangely empty.

"Oh, erm, why… I mean, how do you know?" Ron asked, sitting down.

"I went to kill him," Harry said as if it was everyday talk, "And he told me. And before you ask I believed him because he was being so, I dunno, so, sarcastic about it all. He only does that when he knows something I don't," Harry added at the end.

"Oh, so, you didn't kill him?" Ron asked after getting over the fact that his best friend had gone to kill someone.

"No, I left, because he wanted to kill me, for obvious reasons, and I didn't want to die in a fight with someone who wasn't important," He answered.

"Oh," Ron didn't quite know what to say.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, until Ron realised what Harry was staring at.

"Do you want to see a picture?" Ron asked as Harry sighed over the empty cot.

Harry looked up at him, almost scared; he didn't know what would happen when he saw this picture. He'd seen ones of his parents before their deaths, and always felt a strange sense of happy loss. Knowing they loved him enough to die for him, but Jamie didn't even meet him, he had no idea that Harry loved him.

Slowly he nodded and Ron left the room. Within a matter of seconds he was back with a photo album. He sat down beside Harry with a smile on his face; but his expression quickly turned when he saw the first picture. A baby lay sleeping in his mothers arms, she was gently rocking him back and forth, singing, well, that's what it looked like. Harry was surprised by his reaction, he smiled and sighed quietly, did Jamie even look like him? He didn't know really, because in this picture he was so small he didn't even have hair.

"He looks like you Harry, so like your dad as well I guess," Ron stated, as though he could read Harry's mind, "But he looks much more like you."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Well, he got bigger, grew hair, it was black! A Weasley with black hair!" Ron trailed off and made Harry laugh, it was good to laugh. "But yeah, his hair was more messy than your dads…"

"Why did Ginny call him Jamie then?" Harry asked.

"Well, she called him 'Jamie Harry Weasley'. She wanted it to be Potter, but then realised that if she told the name people that, then they would know he was your child," Ron explained.

"But where did the Jamie come from? I guess it came from James," Harry asked again.

"Well, she did it to honour both of you, together. You both fought V-Voldemort, Harry, and you were both the greatest wizards ever!" Ron replied with pride.

"Apart from Dumbledore," Harry said quickly.

"Well, yeah…" Ron replied.

There was a short pause until Ron turned the page to see more of Harry's son. In the next picture, Jamie was walking towards Ginny and he had the biggest smile on his face, and so did Ginny.

"This was his first step," Ron said happily. At this, Harry smiled wider than he had in the longest time, he was so very proud of his little son. "And, um, we found a picture of you Harry, well, Ginny went to Privet Drive and took it from your aunt and uncle…"

Harry looked across the page to another picture of a boy, roughly the same age, same hair, same height, also taking his first steps. Only this time, when he saw the mother, there was another woman, darker hair, less freckles, and a father beside her. His mum and dad were looking at him with such pride, and when Harry reached them, both of them hugged him with what looked like all the strength they could use without suffocating him. He looked across from one photo to the other, and the two different babies looked exactly the same, looked the same person.

Harry burst into tears. Why was his life so terrible? Why did he not remember his parents? Why did he not meet his son? Why did he go away? Why was he in a prophecy to save the world? Why couldn't he have just been normal?

"Oh Harry!"

He didn't know where she came from, but he didn't care; he hugged her as tight as he could, letting out all the tears he'd held in for two weeks; all the tears of anger, tears of sadness and tears of hate.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear.

"So am I," He choked back, "I'll never leave again."

* * *

**A/N** Nice ending? Sad ending? You tell me! Please??? Thanks for reading!! Oh and I'm really sorry for any spelling mistakes in this chapter, lots of stuff I couldn't really be bothered to look up in the books cos it would have taken forever, I know I'm lazy, but you all know what the spelling mistakes are meant to say!! 


	8. Distaster

**A/N** I decided I'm going to comment on people's reviews!!

**PrincessNM **Thanks a lot, I wanted people to feel the love and sadness hehe I'm glad you liked it!

**FranCheesecake **It's not the end!! Sorry I meant the end of the chapter!! Hope you keep reading!

**Crazy harry potter fan **Nooo not the end sorry to you as well lol! But yeah keep reading!

**VictoriaM2006 **Aww I'm glad your enjoying it thanks keep reading!

Disaster

He could smell food wafting through the open door. He could hear the happiness from the room beyond. He could feel the warmth of the fire on his arms.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes from his sleep, to see Hermione, beaming at him from across the room.

"Are you staying now?" She asked, "Please say you're staying."

Harry didn't get a chance to answer as Ron walked into the room.

"Oh Harry mate, hope she didn't wake you up!" He said sarcastically looking at Hermione. "I was just coming to say dinners on the table."

"Oh, well, are you sure that's ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a loud 'tut' from the chair and stood up. "Harry, it's you!" She said as she walked out of the room.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and Ron whispered, "You'll never guess what… But she's right!" He chuckled and walked out of the room, leaving Harry with a confused smile on his face.

As he entered the dining room five minutes later everyone was around the table smiling at him, apart from Ginny, who seemed to be examining her feet. He sat down slowly next to her, and she quickly looked up and gave him a fleeting smile.

"Er," Harry didn't want to sound rude, "Is everything, ok?" He asked shyly.

"Yes dear, why wouldn't it be? We'd love to have you back here!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted at her.

"Back here?" Harry repeated slowly.

"Well yes dear, you said you'd never leave Ginny again, that's what she told us!" Mrs Weasley smiled at him, although the smile was fading.

He looked at Ginny wearily, and she looked back, with a look to say 'I messed up, sorry'.

Harry thought quickly in his head, looking at the table. He looked at Mrs Weasley, who was looking worriedly at the two of them, and he looked at Hermione, who looked as if she was going to burst with tears at any moment. He loved this house, and compared to the Leaky Cauldron, this place was a palace, sure it was a little small, but it was homey. And it had Ginny, he'd never get over the loss of his son without her, he still loved her, so much. He really wasn't ever going to leave her again.

"I'd love to come back," He said to Mrs Weasley, who beamed at him.

"What?!"

All the attention on the table was off Harry, and onto Ginny and her outburst. Everyone stared at her, apparently more than confused, but shocked.

"Is everything ok Ginny?" Mr Weasley spoke for the first time that night.

She coughed lightly and faked a little giggle, which everyone seemed to buy. "I saw something odd out the window," She said convincingly, "But its gone now!" She laughed again.

Everyone else around the table laughed with her and there were comments from Ron like; "Always been a bit odd," and, "Mental, that's what she is!" But Harry looked at her form the corner of his eye, he didn't see anything from the window, and she didn't look at him for the entire evening after that.

* * *

Two months later, Harry was back at the Burrow, and life was getting so much better. Of course, there was still grief from the loss of loved ones, but everyone helped each other through it. Fred and George had been to visit them, and Harry had gone to see their shop, which was still regaining business after a Dementor attack four months ago. He, Ron and Hermione had also gone to Hogsmede station to see all their old friends from Hogwarts on their way home for the summer. It would have been their last year that year, but Harry wasn't there for obvious reasons, and Ron and Hermione had missed the last two terms because they were working for the Order. On the train journey back, they were interrupted at regular intervals by little first and second years coming to meet him, congratulate him, and just be in his presence so they could gloat to their parents back home. There were many people asking why Ginny hadn't come to join them, but Ron just answered, "She's ill today", the truth was, she couldn't be bothered to get up so early to apparate to Hogsmede with them.

So life back with the Weasley's was just as Harry remembered it; there were the funny times (mostly stories about Ron as a baby doing stupid stuff, like walking into glass doors) and even though there were sad times when people caught Harry staring at the cot, someone, namely Ron, always lightened the mood.

And Ron and Hermione were to get married. He had asked her a month after Harry moved back in one night at the dinner table, where no one else was supposed to be. Ginny and Harry were supposed to be going out to dinner with Mr and Mrs Weasley, but when Mr Weasley fell ill that day, Mrs Weasley didn't want to invade on Harry and Ginny's space, but then Harry felt guilty because neither of them could go, so Harry and Ginny decided against going out as well. Aside from Ron's frustration, he decided to ask Hermione anyway, what was the harm in doing it with his whole family there watching?

They had just finished the main course, which Ron had cooked by his self, and Ron was getting the dessert in from the kitchen. As he gave everyone a bowl with ice crème in, he looked expectantly at Hermione, and she pushed her spoon in, to lift it out with a silver ring on it.

"Oh Ron!"

Everyone looked over at her, Mrs Weasley instantly in tears on the end of the table. She went bright red.

"Sorry dear, you go!" She wept.

Hermione smiled at Mrs Weasley and looked from the ring to a nervously smiling and waiting Ron.

"Ron, is this what I think?" She asked calmly.

"Please marry me Hermione, I love you," He said shakily.

She got up and walked round the table to meet him and whispered, "I love you too Ron, yes."

"Oh Ronny!" Mrs Weasley cried into her husbands lap.

Harry smiled widely and took Ginny's hand, "I'm glad we didn't go out now!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have a sister!" Ginny squealed and bounded over to Hermione, giving her a hug.

Since that night the house had been rather busy organising the wedding, which was supposed to be in November of that year. So whenever Harry got a little unhappy, Ron would remind him that he was the best man, or their first child's godfather, if they ever had a child.

So it was a month after Ron's proposal, and Harry was still a little anxious about something. He and Ginny had not yet been alone together since he moved in, not for a long time, that is. Every time he had been alone in a room with her, they would have a short conversation about something irrelevant, and then she would walk out. So one night, when Ron and Hermione left the room to go to bed, Harry decided to talk about it, talk about _them_.

"Ginny," He started nervously, "When are we going to get together?"

Ginny looked at him, obviously very taken aback, then smiled widely, a bit too widely, and said, "We are together Harry!"

"Well, no I mean, properly?" Harry flushed red.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Properly?"

"Well Ginny, we're not like normal couples right now are we?" He stated, and at the look on her face, he continued, "I mean, we don't hug, kiss, or even hold hands! That's not a relationship, it's a friendship!"

"Well if you don't want to be friends then…"

"No! I do want to, just, more. Like we used to be," Harry said quickly, frightened of where this conversation was going.

"Oh Harry, we've, I duno, we've had our time. I'm not ready for a serious relationship after what I've been through, and I'm so young," Ginny said.

Harry's stomach seemed to turn over and do about five back flips before he really realised what Ginny had just said. He looked at her, looking at him, with fear in her eyes. It was like the two of them had just switched emotions, Harry's fear was out the window by a long shot and he seemed to have received Ginny's anger, only multiplied about one hundred times.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's true… Isn't it?" Ginny said weakly.

Harry wished that she'd stop talking, she was just digging herself a deeper hole.

"I can't believe you," Harry said forcefully. "How dare you? I mean, how DARE you?" She shouted at the top of his voice. Ginny jumped backwards at his words.

"I, well, sorry," She stammered.

Harry wanted to hit her, as hard as he could, hit something, just make the anger and pain go away.

"You think losing one person you love by the time your seventeen is hard?" He shouted, "Well, I'm sure it is, I mean, try losing parents before you were two! Try losing your Godfather who you only knew for two years before you were fifteen! Try losing a person like a father to you, who's helped you skip death, before you were eighteen!" Harry raised his hand ready to strike.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as she saw his clenched fist.

"Try losing a SON!"

"No!" Ginny screamed again.

Ron burst through the door as Harry punched a desk hard enough to break a hole in it, and then threw a lamp across the room, making it shatter into pieces on the floor.

He turned back to Ginny, who was on her bed curled up in a ball with a terrified look on her face, he panted quickly, with no hint of tears in his eyes. "Try losing a son before you even met him. And then, try having the love of your life telling you she doesn't want to be with you because SHE'S been through too much at an early age."

"Ginny!" Ron said from the door.

"It's ok Ron," Harry turned to him and said quietly, "This girl's too good for me, she thinks I don't understand."

"Well you've never been possessed by Voldemort!" It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it, but after saying it she wanted to cut her tongue off.

Harry turned to her, a look that was very frightening in his eyes. "Never? Never been possessed? Me?" He started to laugh.

"Harry, come on…" Ron said, tugging at his arm to leave the room.

"No, wait, there's one thing I want to say before I go," Harry stopped laughing just as suddenly as he had started, which made everyone nervous, "I can't wait until anther crazed maniac of a wizard starts invading your dreams, an you feel the anger he feels, or the happiness he gets when he finds out someone's died, I can't wait until he corrupts your mind."

And he said it totally calmly, and strolled out of the room.

In the corridor, everyone in the house was watching. As he walked down the stairs they just stared and watched, not knowing what to say. Ron followed him, until he got out of the front door.

"I'm going back to Privet Drive," Harry said to him, "Please send me a letter when he wedding is, I'll be there."

Ron didn't get to say a word, as Harry ran away from the house as fast as he could. He was going to get away from that girl, completely different from when she was in her fifth year at school; she hadn't grown up at all. He couldn't believe she'd said it, any of it. He'd decided he was going to go back to Privet Drive for many reasons, the first being that the wizarding world (more like the press) wouldn't find him there, and another being that he was older now, an adult, his Aunt and Uncle couldn't treat him the way they used to. Also, even though the years he lived there before Hogwarts he was bullied, starved and treated terribly, they were still almost the happiest years of his life, certainly the calmest. No one had died, apart from his parents, but he believed they died in a car accident, which is better than being murdered, and he didn't know there was a maniac out to kill him. 'Yes' he thought, 'Privet Drive is the best place for me'.

And so he ran, didn't apparate for a long while, just kept running until he didn't know where he was, and then apparated back to his Aunt and Uncle's house, where he was adamant he was going to stay for months, until he found a muggle place of his own.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading, it's not the end sorry to those of you who thought it was in the last chapter!! This one was pretty long wasn't it! Well I'm trying to think of different things to actually make the story longer, cos I have the main plot in my head right now, doesn't seem like it will be very long, but oh well let's just see how it goes!! Thanks for reading! 


	9. Weddings and Beddings

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**Crazy harry potter fan **Well, wouldn't it be odd if they DIDN'T get back together…. Hehe!

**VictoriaM2006 **Oh my Gosh you're so right!!! Oh my!!! What on earth was I thinking?? Haha I feel so stupid… erm, but I don't know how to make it right now, I mean, I've done eight chapters wrong!! I shall just have to apologise to everyone… I really feel stupid… oh dear…… But thanks for pointing it out!! Oh dear, well at least I have an excuse, I'm blonde!! Not that any of you know that….

**FranCheesecake **Well, there won't be much of the Dursley's in here, but I have explained some funny points hehe, I hope you like it!

Weddings and Beddings

Over the few months that he lived at Privet Drive again, Harry received many letters from Ginny, never returning the favour. It was starting to piss him off quite a bit now. The first letter he had thought, 'oh, it's nice that she misses me, but it's her own fault', but by the time he received the eighth letter, she was just beginning to sound desperate.

On the upper hand however, Harry found it very different to be back with his Aunt and Uncle now that he was eighteen. Over the past two years when he hadn't seen them he had shot up, and was now almost towering even Uncle Vernon (which he found a great advantage). Knowing that Harry was now allowed to use magic outside the school really unnerved all of the Dursley's; they always tiptoed around him now, and gave him food whenever he asked for it. And when Ron showed up at the door after a month of Harry living back with them demanding that they treat him well because he saved the world, all three of them almost ran away from him! Ron had stayed for tea that night, talking about his ever closer wedding to Hermione, and all the while the Dursley's stared at him like he was going to curse them if they said one word.

Harry slowly got up out of his bed one morning at the end of October to find a small, and very hyper, owl tapping at the window. A smile spread across his face as he opened the window and Ron's owl, Pig, flew excitedly into the room.

Harry took the two letters from Pig's mouth and handed him some of Hedwig's treats that were lying on his desk. As the little owl flew around his head, Harry opened the first letter and read.

_Dear Harry._

_I know I've written to you so many times now, you must be going out of your mind, and if you're reading this then I feel privileged that you haven't thrown it in the bin already. Hermione was sending you a letter about her and Ron's wedding so I thought I'd attach one as well. _

_I just wanted you to know that, at their wedding, I won't talk to you at all if you don't talk to me first, I've sent you enough letters for you to know how I feel and how sorry I am about what I said. But, I also wanted you to know how upset I would be if you didn't talk to me, now that's not a plea Harry, just a comment._

_Erm, I can't really think of anything else to say, so I'd better go. I'd love to see you at their wedding Harry, and please don't go just because of me, Hermione would be devastated, and I wouldn't like to think of how Ron would take it._

_Yours, _

_Ginny_

Harry read the letter through twice and then heaved a great sigh. He didn't see the point in this. If she wanted to apologise so badly then why didn't she just come to his house? Ron did. He sighed again and threw the letter on the floor, which was covered in white balls of paper by now. He then took the other letter from his desk and opened that.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to inform you of the set date for mine and Ron's wedding. It will take place on 9th November this year. As you know (or I hope you do) you are Ron's best man, and he would be devastated, more than me, if you didn't show up. I'm not saying you won't show up, because I know you will, but… Oh Harry please come! I know what Ginny said to you was unforgivable but just forget about her for that one day, or make up for my sake! No, not my sake, Ron's sake. Honestly, he didn't know what to do with himself when you weren't here Harry, and when we thought you were going to die, he was coping worse than Ginny and I put together! He needs you Harry, otherwise he might not even marry me! Well, you get my drift… Anyway, hoping you will come Harry. It's at the Church just around the corner from the Burrow, you know, the one on the lane about five minutes away. Well, I'll see you then Harry._

_Love_

_Hermione._

Harry smiled as he put down the letter. It was clear how much she wanted him to go, because she started the letter very formal, and ended it very informal and chatty. Well, there was no need for either of those letters except for the date and place of the wedding, because there was no way he was going to miss his two best friends getting married.

Harry stretched his way out of his bed and casually strolled down the stairs, where all the Dursley's were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Harry grinned to himself and decided that today, he wanted to have some fun with the Dursley's.

As he walked into the kitchen, they all slowly stopped eating and stared at him, and Uncle Vernon tried his luck for the day, "What do you want?" He said roughly to Harry.

"Where's my breakfast?" Harry yelled at them, smiling inwardly.

Aunt Petunia squealed and jumped up from her chair. "Here, I'll make some for you!" She said.

"No Petunia you mustn't!" Vernon shouted at her, rising from his chair.

"And why's that?" Harry questioned, his smile getting wider inside, he pulled out his wand, "Get me some food."

Dudley instantly tried to run away, but turned around so fast he ran straight into a door. Uncle Vernon let out a girlish squeal and Aunt Petunia screamed and tried to cook faster.

"You're too slow," Harry said and flicked his wand. All three of the Dursley's screamed and hid their faces. Harry raised and eyebrow and tried, with difficulty, to hide his laugh. By the time the three of them looked at him again, they found there was nothing wrong with them, and Harry was eating a fully cooked breakfast at the table.

"You can't do that!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"All I did was get myself some breakfast, nothing wrong with that," Harry smiled, "You need to calm down."

And with that he ate his breakfast and went upstairs laughing. He liked having occasional times scaring them, getting them back for how they treated him when he was younger. He made the right choice coming back here.

* * *

It was the morning of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and Harry was up late and should have been at the church five minutes ago, but to make everything worse, he couldn't find their rings. 

Harry searched high and low in his bedroom for them, ran around the house frantically shouting, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"This is ridiculous!" He shouted in the kitchen in the presence of Dudley. Then, it came to him like a lightening bolt. He was a wizard!

"Accio wedding rings!" Harry said loudly, holding up his wand.

Then before he knew it, Dudley was flying over to him grasping something.

Dudley landed on his backside right in front of Harry, his hands lifted to Harry's. Harry shook his head and opened Dudley's hands to reveal the rings. "You're going to pay for that!" Harry shouted at him before disapparating, leaving Dudley in complete shock and holding his ears from the sudden 'pop'.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I'm not getting married without Harry," He heard Ron say from outside the door to the church. 

"No! Please, Ron, I didn't actually think you wouldn't marry me!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry burst through the door and everyone went silent, all staring at him. There were so many people here, he was sure the Weasley's didn't know this many people. The people in the back rows were especially looking at him, Harry was sure he recognised them from somewhere.

"Harry!" Ron smiled from across the church.

"Where have you been?" Hermione walked up to him and asked, a look of anger on her face.

"Dudley," Ron and Hermione looked confused, "It doesn't matter, just start again, please!" Harry ushered Hermione back to the back of the church. She looked at Ginny and waved her hand. Ginny rushed out of her seat and went to the back of the church. Harry looked at her with amazement. She looked so beautiful, her hair had been curled and was half up, and she was wearing a pink dress. She really was beautiful.

"Harry!" Ron's angry whisper made him come out of his mind and back to the church. He smiled and ran over.

Ginny was the only bridesmaid as Hermione walked down the aisle. Harry hadn't noticed before, but Hermione was looked gorgeous as well. She was wearing the white dress, not too puffy but not too straight either, the veil on her head covered her face and made her look quite like an angel. You could see the smile she wore on her face quite distinctly, however, through the white veil.

They reached the front of the church and Ginny went back to sit in her seat next to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry watched her go, but never once caught her eye. The ceremony began and soon finished, and for the first time in his life, he saw his two best friends kiss, with everything they had. Harry smiled at them, and looked around to Ron's parents, they were swooning over the two of them and Mrs Weasley was crying more than he'd seen her cry before.

"Harry!" Ron called as he and Hermione started to walk back, he waved his hand for Harry to join them.

Harry rolled his eyes but walked over to them all the same. He linked arms with Hermione and Ron said, "Thanks for coming mate."

Harry smiled as they walked out into the sunlight and replied, "You think I…"

There were flashes everywhere, reporters coming at him from every angle. It was like they were swarming in on him, trying to capture him. Harry looked at Ron, who was looking straight back, with a surprised look on his face. Harry shook his head and looked away. How could Ron do this to him? Was that why he wanted him at the wedding so much? So that the reporters could get their share of him?

"Mr Potter, PLEASE take a minute or two…"

"Mr Potter, how do you feel about your best friends getting married?"

"Mr Potter!"

"Mr Potter!"

Harry was like a caged lion, everyone trying to get a good look at him after his fight. He pushed and shoved past all the reporters and ran as fast as he could away from then. He was getting good at this, not knowing where he was going, apart from away from people.

This time he ended up in the broom shed outside the Burrow, goodness knew how he found his way there. He was only there for a few minutes when the door opened. He was ready to punch the reporter and disapparate away, but to his surprise, Ginny stood before him.

"Oh great," Harry mumbled.

"Sorry, Ron told me to come," Ginny said without looking at him.

"Well, Ron tells lots of people to 'come'" Harry huffed.

"Ron didn't tell the reporters to come!" Ginny said louder than she'd meant to.

"Don't you shout at me, Ginny!" Harry warned.

Ginny bit her lip and sat down next to Harry. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, why was she here?

"Word got out about their wedding, and people guessed that you would be there," Ginny explained.

"How did word get out? Invitations?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes," Ginny answered seriously. "Some stupid sod probably went to the Dailey Prophet and told them! I bet it was Dean Thomas, stupid prat."

Harry let out a quick laugh, Ginny was funny, sometimes.

"But honestly, Ron didn't know, neither did Hermione, they only found out when they turned up. Dad tried to kick them out but they wouldn't budge, so they promised not to take pictures until the end of the wedding," Ginny explained some more.

Harry nodded and realised that he had probably been a little harsh in running off to the broom shed, but that was the only way he could get away from the reporters.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"Harry, I know you've read this enough times, but I AM sorry for what I said," Ginny said quietly.

And Harry believed her. He could see she had changed since then, maybe not talking to him had made her realise that she was being immature and stupid saying what she did.

"You look beautiful today," It slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop it.

Even in the dim light Harry could see her blush, "Thank you," She said quietly.

"I've missed you," Harry said, adding on, "Like this."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, "So have I."

* * *

"You won't regret this in the evening?" Ginny whispered in his ear. 

"I didn't regret it two years ago, I won't regret it today," Harry replied quietly, starting to pant.

"I love you Harry," Ginny whispered between breaths, "I'll never fight with you again."

"I love you too Ginny, I'll never leave you, ever."

* * *

**A/N** Not the end of the story yet, hehe, I always make it seem like it is, but there's a lot to go yet! I have a big action scene coming up, probably not in the next chapter, the one after. I'd just like to say thank you to all my reviewers, but especially VictoriaM2006. She made me realise that I have half the plot wrong!! I've been saying that Harry would be in his last year at Hogwarts this year, well I lied!! Sorry!! Hogwarts has no eighth year, and I'm so sorry! I don't know what made me think that, I was obviously just caught up with the actual plot that I didn't think right. Well I'm very sorry, what it actually is, is that Harry, Ron and Hermione would have been out of school for a year already, and Ginny would have just finished school, I'm really sorry, I'll get it right in the next chapters! Thanks VictoriaM2006! And thanks to everyone for reading! 


	10. New Lives

**A/N** Thanks for the review VictoriaM2006, yeah, happy loves are happy lives I say!

New Lives

'Won't you regret this in the evening?'

The phrase rung in his head like a bell. He lay in bed next to Ginny, she was sleeping, oh how beautiful she was when she slept. No! He mustn't think that. What if she regretted it? Only a few months ago she was saying she wasn't ready for a serious relationship, however her head wasn't very screwed on back then, she seemed fine now. But what if she was drunk? No, drunk at a wedding, how silly. But that phrase, what if…

"Harry?"

Harry started and looked across to her, she was smiling, always good.

"How long have you been awake?" Ginny asked softly.

"Not long," He lied, "you?"

"Just woke up," She smiled again, "What time is it?"

"Er," Harry found his watch on the floor beneath the bed and looked at it, "Quarter past three."

"Oh, we've been gone for ages, we'd better get back," Ginny said, sitting up.

She held the cover to her chest as she tried to get out of her bed, but Harry was also naked, she seemed to forget, and he pulled the cover right back down over him, pulling it out of Ginny's grasp. He laughed at her jumping and ducking down under the bed.

"Harry! I need that!" She shouted at him.

"So do I! I'm naked too you know!" Harry laughed back at her.

Ginny popped her head up from behind the bed. "Why do you think I took it?" She said cheekily.

"Hey!" Harry bent over and hit her playfully on the head.

"Oi!" Ginny shouted and jumped up, but the moment she did…

"Argh!"

The door slammed and Harry and Ginny looked at each other worriedly.

Ginny wrapped a spare sheet from the floor around herself and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and saw her newly married brother standing and looking like he'd seen a ghost. She giggled playfully.

"You ok Ron?" She asked sarcastically.

"Erm, yeah," He stammered, not looking at her once, "Glad you and Harry made up."

"Oh Ron, come on, you and I used to have baths together!" Ginny said loudly.

"When I was about three!" Ron shouted back.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, slamming the door in his face.

"Just came up to find you!" Ron shouted through the door. Harry and Ginny laughed loudly and Harry blushed red as she got dressed in front of him.

Soon they were both fully dressed again and they wandered downstairs, hand in hand. When they arrived downstairs, the reception of the wedding seemed to be in full swing, and Harry saw Hermione milling around talking to people, mostly people he didn't know. He told Ginny he was going to see her and walked off to find her in the crowds.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said when he found her, "I'm so sorry about the reporters, we didn't know they were coming!" She said quickly.

"It's ok, I've forgotten about it," He replied, "Me and Ginny are back together!"

Hermione smiled warmly at him and gave him a big hug. "I know, Ron told me!" She giggled.

Harry felt the blood rush to his face and said, "Oh, right…" He quickly changed the subject, "But you! You're married!" He shouted over the noise hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I'm so happy," Hermione said, tears in her eyes, "I have something to tell you tomorrow."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Tomorrow!" She said.

Ginny turned up behind them at that point but Harry eyed Hermione suspiciously, and she mouthed 'Just you,' to him. He wondered what that meant, but soon forgot about it. With all the people he didn't know coming up to him and shaking his hand, and with the Weasley's congratulating him on getting back with Ginny, (Ron had obviously told ALL of them) he didn't have much time to think, and before he knew it, he was in bed again, late at night, going to sleep with Ginny; for the first time in his life, he was spending an entire night just by her side, peacefully.

* * *

"Oh I was never any good at this game!" Hermione cried out, throwing her broom on the floor.

"Hermione! Come on, you can do it, you're married to me!" Ron said to her, making her giggle.

It was the day after the wedding about five o'clock, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were out in the garden trying to teach Hermione to play Quidditch. Fred and George had been there, but they needed to get back to their shop, which was all for the better because they were both making Hermione more aggravated each second.

"Ok, ok, I'm sure I'll get better with practice, but I'll call it a day for now," Hermione replied. The other three nodded and dismounted their brooms. While they were putting them away Hermione whispered to Ron, "Can we talk to Harry now?"

"You can talk to me whenever you want!" Harry said behind them, making them both jump.

"Er, mate, you want to come with us a second?" Ron said.

"Can't I come?" Ginny asked sadly.

"No, it's an original threesome thing," Ron replied tetchily.

Ginny walked away into the house in a huff, and Ron and Hermione led Harry around the corner, to walk down a wide, but still small lane behind their house.

"Where're we going?" Harry asked when they'd been walking for over five minutes.

"Just away from the Burrow," Hermione replied, "This should be far enough so they won't hear us."

Harry looked at the two of them suspiciously, wondering what it was that Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny couldn't hear.

"Right mate, err, well the thing is," Ron stammered.

"The thing is Harry," Hermione said for him, "I'm pregnant."

Harry's mouth fell open and he gawped like a fish at the two of them. Then what had just been said actually registered into his brain.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Harry shouted, realising that was why they had to get away from the house. He jumped and gave Hermione a hug, then looked at Ron and decided to give him a hug as well, what was the harm in that?

"But mate, we want you to be his Godfather," Ron said.

There was a sharp pain in Harry's heart at the word, but then a wide smile appeared on his face and he said, "I'd love to; I'll be the best there is!" Apart from Sirius, no one could come close to Sirius. But he swore right then and there, that when their baby started Hogwarts, he would be the one to right to him or her, and give them advice, just like Sirius had.

Hermione and Ron smiled at him, almost hearing his thoughts. They stood for a few minutes talking, and eventually went back to the Burrow, where Hermione told the family he news, and where Mrs Weasley ended up crying again.

* * *

It had been about three months since Hermione's announcement, and she was beginning to get quite fat now. She was showing for a while, but now she was looking rather large. Ron and Hermione lived on their own now, receiving money for their house from Hermione's father, as they were both in the process of getting jobs. Ron was looking to work in the ministry, and Hermione, working in the library in Diagon Ally, maybe some day a publisher for some company.

Harry was still living at the Burrow with Ginny. It was very odd without Ron there, but he got used to it after a while, but he still felt like a friend of the family, even though he had proposed to Ginny and they were getting married in two months. He had proposed simply, under the stars in a field near the Burrow, because Ginny loved stars. She had fallen apart and said yes immediately, before telling him that she was also pregnant. He had suspected she was before this though, because he only proposed two months after the wedding, and she also had a small bump. Hermione was ahead of her, she was pregnant one month before she and Ron got married. She and Ginny had made it into a playful joke when Ginny told them, about who will have the baby first.

On this cold night in February, Harry was reading papers to try and find and advertisements of houses anywhere, when he came across an article that grabbed his attention.

He sat reading it intently until Ginny came into the room with a glass of Butterbeer for him.

"They haven't found any Death Eaters yet," Harry said as Ginny put down his glass and sat behind him on the bed.

"But they found loads when you first defeated Voldemort," Ginny said, looking down at the article.

"Yeah, that was months ago, almost a year," Harry explained, "They were still trying to find some, like Bellatrix, Malfoy, that lot," Harry considered for a while, "I should have caught him when I got the chance at his house."

"You weren't to know," Ginny reasoned.

"I knew he was a Death Eater, but that wasn't on my mind at the time I suppose," Harry replied.

"No, it wasn't."

Harry rubbed his scar out of distressed habit and leant back, his ear on Ginny's lower stomach.

"You would've caught the buggers wouldn't you mate?" Harry said into her stomach, and she giggled.

"Oh well, another adventure for another day I suppose," He said, taking off his top.

"What're you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Getting ready for bed, what else?" Harry replied sleepily.

"I just brought you a Butterbeer!" She said.

"Leave it for tomorrow, I'm going to sleep," He answered, getting under the covers, moving Ginny aside.

"Ok then."

Ginny got up and changed into her pyjamas, then joined Harry in bed. Harry leaned over and turned the light off, then turned round and put his hand on Ginny's stomach again.

"I love you mate," He said.

"I still think it's a girl," Ginny said to him.

Harry merely shrugged and said, "Goodnight Gin, I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight."

* * *

**A/N** I think it was a pretty chapter, don't you? Very sweet. Anyways, big chapter next, should be very long and the last. If it's too long I'll try and make it into two chapters. But then they will both be quite short. Anyway whatever it is, it's going to finish soon. Please review; and I hope you're ready for an action scene! 


	11. Old Grudges

**A/N **Thanks to reviewers:

**VictoriaM2006 **Hmm, that's an idea I never thought of, but I'll have to think about it.

**Morgan luvs harry 4everness **Thanks I like to think I can write sweet stuff hehe!

Old Grudges

Harry Potter woke up in his bed one morning, not knowing what was coming that day. His wife, Ginny, was asleep peacefully next to him. In their house in Brighton they looked straight out to the sea. They lived on a cliff edge, away from any other buildings, and muggles couldn't see their house.

It had been five years since Harry and Ginny had got married, to the date. In those past five years, they had had a little baby boy, who was now coming up to his fifth birthday, brought a house in Brighton, decorated it, and got jobs. Harry was now an Auror, it took him a while to get through his training, but he got there, and since Alistor Moody he was the best Auror around. Ginny was now working for the Ministry, only as a secretary for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, but she got by.

Harry quietly slipped out of bed and walked out of the room to go downstairs, leaving Ginny sleeping. Not much to his surprise, he walked into the giant living room and saw toys all over the floor, but no person.

"Rah!"

Harry jumped out of his skin as his son Jason jumped on his back. He rolled his eyes and laughed. He should have seen it coming; Jason did it to him every morning.

"Daddy! Morning!" Jason shouted loudly, same as every day.

"Jason, you'll wake your mum up!" Harry warned, but as he turned round he saw Ginny leaning against the door frame, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry mummy," Jason said quietly.

"It's ok," Ginny hugged him, "Well I'm up now so you may as well make all the noise you want!"

Jason smiled and ran out of the room, and then moments after Harry heard toy cars zooming around the floor in the next room.

He smiled and looked at Ginny, "Happy anniversary," He said, handing over a card.

"Oh Harry, thank you," Ginny kissed him on the cheek and opened the card. When she finished reading it she looked at him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied. "So, are you sure you have a babysitter for tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, mum's doing it, she doesn't mind, she loves Jason!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ok then, it's been a while since we've been out on our own," Harry replied.

Tonight the two of them were going out for an anniversary dinner, because they saw five years as a good, healthy milestone in a marriage, well, Ginny did.

"Daddy!" Jason shouted, running back into the room. "I learnt a new word in school yesterday!"

"Oh really, what was that then?" Harry asked.

"Hero!" Jason said cleverly.

Harry smiled at his son, marvelling in his 'wisdom'. "Well done mate," He encouraged.

"Your dad's a hero you know," Ginny said as she walked past.

"Really?!" Jason said loudly.

Harry looked at Ginny and shook his head. He didn't want Jason finding out about him killing a person, no matter how bad he was, not until he was old enough to understand why he did it. He had made Ginny hide all the newspaper interviews he'd given so that Jason wouldn't accidentally find out. Harry had finally given an interview after Jason was born, so it was over a year since he had actually killed Voldemort. But his son being born had made him realise that what he had done in killing Voldemort was a great thing, because then no more children could be killed by him, like Jamie had been, and like Harry had almost been. It made him realise exactly why people wanted to read about it. Maybe adults that had children killed by him were glad to hear about it, maybe it soothed their minds. So Harry had given a full interview. But not about Dumbledore. He and the Weasley's had agreed to take that to the grave, he didn't want anyone to know about that, the greatest wizard in the world's downfall.

"Yes, he is, he's my hero!" Ginny said sarcastically.

Jason made a face as if to say, 'You're disgusting,' and walked back off to his toys in the next room.

"You need to tell him someday," Ginny said thoughtfully to Harry once Jason had left the room.

"One day's not today," Harry replied, "If I tell him I killed a man, he wouldn't understand and he'd think me a murderer."

"Well when will you tell him?" Ginny asked.

"When he's old enough to understand what Voldemort was like, when he can understand that I did it for the good of the world, not because I felt like it," Harry explained tetchily.

"Ok, well he's your son too I suppose," Ginny sighed. "I'm going for a shower now anyway, I'll see you later."

With that, Ginny kissed him on the cheek and walked out. Leaving him feeling guilty, but she usually did that anyway.

* * *

"I hope they're ok at home," Harry said that evening.

They had been out at dinner for little over an hour, and that was the third time since they'd got there that he mentioned his son and mother in law.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted at him, "If you don't trust my mother then why did you agree to this? Having some time ALONE?"

"I do trust her, its Jason I don't trust, he's so hyperactive, don't know if your mum will be able to keep up," He said with a little joke in his voice.

"Are you saying my mother is old Harry?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but she'll always be Mrs Weasley to me, and I can't imagine her running around."

Harry had a little giggle to himself as Ginny shook her head in disbelief. They sat for a few minutes in silence, as Harry could tell that Ginny was a little annoyed with him. He was just about to make a joke when Mrs Weasley apparated at the door to the restaurant.

"Oh my god…" Harry said quietly.

"What now?" Ginny asked, clearly agitated.

"Ginny! Harry!"

Ginny looked around and saw her mum running up to them in tears.

"Mum? What is it? Where's Jason?" Ginny stood up and yelled at her quickly.

"They took him!" Mrs Weasley cried loudly. Most of the people in the restaurant were looking at them by now, mostly because it was Harry Potter, and also because someone had been kidnapped.

"Who took him mum?" Ginny shook her arms.

Mrs Weasley tried to calm herself down and looked around at all the people staring. She then lowered her head, looked at Ginny, bent forward, "Death Eaters," She whispered.

Harry was in a trance through the whole conversation, but then he heard the words, those horrible words, and he clicked out of it and stared at Mrs Weasley.

"Death Eaters?!" Harry shouted.

The whole restaurant erupted, people shouted and screamed, some people ran out of the building, some sat frozen, and some didn't even believe it, they laughed.

"Mum, Death Eaters are long gone!" Ginny shouted at her.

"They were wearing the masks!" Mrs Weasley shouted back.

"They're all gone!"

"Shut up the two of you!" Harry yelled at them both. "You're not helping to find Jason, now come on."

Harry started marching away from them, out the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"We're apparating," He replied. He turned to Mrs Weasley, "Go back to the Burrow, tell Mr Weasley to notify the Ministry, then go to Ron and Hermione's house, tell them Ginny will be going back there to take them to where I am."

"Where will you be?" She replied.

"I don't know, but I've been there before, in, dreams…" He said.

Mrs Weasley disapparated and left Harry and Ginny in the now raging streets of Diagon Ally.

"Where _are_ we going Harry?" Ginny choked out behind the tears.

"The place I saw Voldemort kill a man in my fourth year, before he was real again. I just hope they're there," Harry replied. "Now, cling on to my arm, you don't know where we're going."

Ginny took hold of his arm tightly and they left, landing outside the mansion, if you'd call it that, that Harry had seen many years before. Sure enough, there was a light on in a higher room, Harry was right, he was sure it was the Death Eaters.

"Ginny, go get Ron and Hermione, bring them here," Harry said quietly.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, I killed these peoples master, and you're really worried about me?" He asked sarcastically.

Ginny smiled weakly and kissed him, "I love you, don't do anything stupid." And she disapparated off without another word.

Harry crept up the stairs of the building until he got to the single room with a light on. The door was ajar, and he could hear every word that Draco Malfoy said.

"You wait, he'll be here any minute, and then we'll get him and kill his little brat too," He said.

Harry heard his son screaming for him somewhere beyond this room, if only he could see him.

"Why won't they shut the brat up?" Malfoy shouted. "Oh you wait and see, Bella, my plan will work, and Harry Potter will be dead before midnight, all thanks to me!"

"Maybe he would if you would sit and wait," Bellatrix answered, "There are only three of us in this, Draco, you shouldn't be so cocky."

"Oh don't be stupid, I've been working for this for five years, he can't kill me, he doesn't have the heart, and even if he does, he's got old now, he'll be out of touch," Malfoy spluttered out, almost like he was nervous, despite what he was saying.

"She's right you know, you shouldn't be so cocky."

Malfoy and Bellatrix spun round to see Harry standing in the doorway, smiling at them, both of their wands raised.

"Who's to say I'm out of touch Malfoy?" Harry continued, stalling for time, "You forget I killed your master, and they say killers never loose touch."

"You did that because you had to," Malfoy spat at him.

"No I didn't, I nearly died, I was going to give up…"

"But you thought of the Weasel, yeah, yeah, we know Potter," Malfoy finished for him.

"But I killed him because I wanted to, and I enjoyed it," Harry lied. "Now, where's my son?"

Malfoy and Bellatrix laughed, "You mean you can't hear him?" She laughed, "Out there with Wormtail?"

Harry's heart stopped but started again equally as fast, that wasn't his problem right now. "Let me see him," Harry demanded.

"Now why would I do that when I can…" Malfoy smirked, "Crucio."

Harry was on the floor in pain, so much agony, more than he'd ever felt in his life. He wanted to die, kill him now. He twitched and jerked and screamed. Then it stopped, just as suddenly as it had started. He lay on the floor in a heap, he could hear the two laughing at him.

"Let me have a go," Bella said excitedly.

And the pain was back, kill him, stop his life, he couldn't stand anymore.

"Argh!"

A scream that wasn't his filled his heart with hope.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed to his side, followed by Ginny.

"Harry, get up, are you ok?" Ginny cried.

"I'm fine," He answered, still struggling for breath but getting unsteadily to his feet anyway.

"Mate, you ok?" Ron said to him, while still holding his wand up to Bellatrix.

Harry nodded and was got poised for fight.

Through the silence, a laugh started, Malfoy was still laughing.

"This is who you brought? A mudblood and two Weasels?" He said, "Even though one of them is looking good." He winked at Ginny and she shook her head at him, would he never change from being a pathetic, needy little boy?

"It's more than a rat," Harry spat back.

Malfoy and Bellatrix went silent.

"Wormtail!" Bella shouted after a moment.

He came scurrying out from the next room, dirty and rigid as ever. He said nothing, but looked expectantly at Malfoy and Bella, who pointed to Harry.

"Let's end this," Malfoy said quietly.

Harry wasn't ready, he was still recovering from the curse, but before he knew it another curse was heading straight for him, and everything went blank.

* * *

**A/N** It's not the end yet!! The next chapter is the last one, so get guessing what's happening! (Nice twist though to their happy life, don't you think?!) 


	12. Always and Forever

**A/N** Well this is the last chapter so I'll thank everyone for reading now and then again later hehe, thanks for reading people and thanks to loyal reviewers!!!

**VictoriaM2006** You'll have to read the last chapter to see what happens!

Always and Forever

"What about him?"

"Wait until he wakes up!"

"Harry!"

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will, he's not dead!"

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes to see corruption everywhere. There were books on the floor, holes in the walls, doors off hinges, and over everything, he could just hear Jason, screaming for his daddy.

He felt sick, why did he have such a head ache? He slowly moved his hand to the back of his head and pulled it back, it was red, blood red. Harry went dizzy at the sight of it, had it come from his head? Or someone else's?

No one had noticed yet that he was awake. How long had he been unconscious? He looked around, Ginny was ok, she was putting up a good fight to Wormtail, the traitorous rat, and Hermione was giving Bellatrix a run for her money. And Ron, look at him, fighting back Malfoy like there was no tomorrow.

"Daddy!" He heard Jason scream. That was when it hit him, no one was paying any attention to him, he could sneak out and get Jason and apparate back to the Burrow. Then come back and finish the battle. Get Malfoy for good.

He started crawling, with difficulty, towards the door to the next room. No one saw him, he had made it.

"Jason!" Harry whispered.

"Daddy!" Jason smiled wider than Harry had ever seen.

"Come on Jason, come…"

Harry looked around to the door he had just come through. It was shut, and Malfoy was standing right in front of it, smirking his usual smirk. "I've got you now Potter," He said.

Malfoy locked the door with a charm and turned back to Harry, who was holding his now silent son in his arms. He slowly put him back down on the floor, and he instantly started whimpering. There were shouts outside the door of 'Alohamora', and 'Harry! Harry!"

"Not here Malfoy, not in front of my son," Harry said, as if he couldn't hear the shouts from outside.

"Your head looks bad," Malfoy said, looking pointedly at the floor, where Harry's blood marks were trailing across it.

"It's not bleeding that fast," Harry said stonily.

Malfoy raised his wand into duelling position. Harry sighed and weakly raised his right arm into position.

"I'm going to kill you Potter," Malfoy smirked.

"You couldn't kill anyone; you don't have it in you," Harry said, smirking himself now.

"You don't think?" Malfoy said, "Avada Kadavra!"

Harry didn't move, he didn't need to; the curse went straight past him. "Try again?" He said.

Harry could see the anger on Malfoy's face and shouted again, louder this time, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

"Harry!" Came a shout through the door.

Harry jumped out of the way, for this time the curse was right on target, soaring out of the window Harry was in front of a moment before.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

"Avada Kadavra!" Malfoy yelled.

"You're – not – going – to – kill – me!" Harry shouted pushing back the curse with his own spell. He let go and jumped away from the killing curse as it sprang at him, flying, again, out of the open window.

Malfoy let out a howl of rage.

"You can't kill me Malfoy!" Harry shouted, blowing his own trumpet, "I'm the boy who lived!"

"No!" Malfoy ran up to Harry, pushing him backwards so that his top half was hanging backwards out the window. He put his hands round Harry's neck, squeezing it tight. Harry felt the life escaping him. He kicked Malfoy hard in the leg so he bent over and let go of Harry's throat.

"Loose your hate!" Harry shouted at him, gasping for breath.

"Never!" Malfoy shouted back, making Jason hold his ears and cry some more. "Avada Kadavra!"

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry yelled without thinking.

The two killing curses blew up clashing with each other, the door finally opened, and Harry fell back, but stayed standing. Smoke finally cleared and he saw Malfoy, dead on his back, right next to Jason.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Jason!" Ginny ran up to their son and picked him up.

"You ok mate?" Ron said, looking at Harry, who was leaning onto the window pane. "The other two disapparated… Harry?"

Harry eyes blurred, one last hold on the curse had taken all his energy out of him.

"Harry! Your head!" Ginny hugged him, getting blood all over herself, for it was now spilling faster than before.

Harry wobbled on the spot, and fell into a clump on the floor.

"Harry!" All three shouted together.

"Ron, do something!" Hermione yelled.

"What? I dunno what to do!" He said back.

Harry smiled timidly, "Stop arguing you two," He said faintly.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered.

"Where's Jason?" He asked tiredly.

"I'm here daddy," Jason replied, crawling up to him.

"I'm sorry Jason," Harry started, "You had to see that."

"You killed someone daddy," Jason said sadly.

"I saved you, please forgive me," He said airily. "I want you know I love you, I always have."

"Harry," Ginny cried.

"I love you too daddy, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I'm leaving," Harry said.

"No! Ron!" Hermione cried.

"I love you Jason, promise never to forget me," Harry asked.

"I promise daddy," He cried as he realised what was happening.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly. Hermione mumbled a sort of 'yes' and moved over so Harry could see her. "Don't forget me, don't let Jenna forget me, ok?"

"She won't, you're her uncle!" Hermione tried a smile.

"I love you Hermione, my big, smart sister."

"Oh Harry, I love you too," Hermione broke down in tears.

"Ginny." Ginny looked at Ron, but then moved over to see Harry anyway. "I love you. Please don't get depressed without me, don't go crazy, live your life with Jason, but don't hold onto me forever. Finish your life without me."

"Harry I," She was going to argue, but this was not the time. "I love you, I won't forget you," She cried, "I could never forget you."

Harry felt a stabbing pain through his head and went limp. But he wanted to talk to Ron! Live for a minute more, just a minute.

"Ron, Ron!" He called as loud as he could, but that was still a whisper.

Ron moved over to see Harry, his best friend.

"Look after them all, look after Hermione, stay with her," Harry said. "I don't want you to forget me, I love you Ron."

Ron couldn't stop the tears pouring down his face, "You're my brother mate, I need you."

"No, all those years, I've needed you more than you've needed me. Thank you for always being there for me and helping me," Harry coughed up blood.

"I love you mate," Ron cried.

"No, you love her!" Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"How are you still funny?" Ron asked through the tears.

"It comes from knowing you, for too long," Harry breathed through the pain.

"I'm going to tell your story forever mate, no one I our family or yours will ever forget you," Ron promised.

Harry took Ron and Hermione hands, "Ginny," He said. She knew what he wanted and she bent down and kissed him on his cheek, the way she always did before he fell asleep. "I love all of you," He gasped for breath, "I, I love…"

"Oh Harry…" Hermione cried.

"Harry, goodnight Harry," Ginny took hold of Jason and hugged him.

And Ron sat there, not letting go of Harry's hand, he would never let go of the friendship they had, he would not let go of him, never.

* * *

"Uncle Ron," He asked. 

"Yeah?" Ron answered.

"My friend Gabrielle was talking about her grandad today, why don't I have a grandad?" He asked.

"You do Harry, he's just not here anymore," Ron explained sadly.

"Then why are you here Uncle Ron? You're old!" He asked.

"Because I wasn't great, like you grandad Harry," Ron explained.

"Why won't daddy tell me about how he died?" He asked.

"He was there when he died, and he was only your age, it was hard for him, I was a lot older," Ron explained.

"Why did he die?" He asked.

"He died to save your dad, because he was kidnapped," Ron explained.

"What was my grandad like? And what was his full name?" He asked.

"His name was Harry Potter."

"I've heard that name in school," He said.

"Yes, you will do, a lot more in Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because he saved the world, and he saved your dad, he saved your Aunt Hermione from a giant Troll, he saved your grandma Ginny from a giant snake, he killed the second most powerful wizard ever," Ron said.

He looked at Ron in awe.

"Harry Potter was the greatest wizard alive."

* * *

**A/N** How sad I made myself cry with my own story, but it's so sad!!! And it's also the end, I've never written a sad ending before, to any story ever, so this was different for me, and difficult. I hope it made all your tear ducts water!! Thanks for reading anyway, I appreciate people reading my stuff. Thanks a lot people. And bye bye xxxxxxxxx 


End file.
